From The Start - Fairy Tail Nalu
by SoulSkies
Summary: The two Fairy Tail best friends has had feelings for each other for the longest time, and finally someone makes the first move! GOING TO TRY TO UPDATE EVERY WEEK!
1. The First Move

**DISCLAIMER - I don't own Fairy Tail**

* * *

"Lucy?" said the silver-haired female whilst serving a drink from behind the guild bar.

"Yeah, Mira-chan?" replied the celestial mage.

"Have you ever wondered if anyone was interested in you?" Asked smiling Mirajane

The dragon slayer immediately started glaring over at the bar, giving Mirajane a wrathful glare. _If she tells Lucy, I'm going to kick her butt!_ He thought.

"Natsu, Natsu, what's wrong? Why are you staring at Mira and Lucy?" His blue cat worried.

"Because, Happy, now hush!" Natsu responded.

"Yeah, I've thought about it. But then I realized that nobody would like me, because of certain reasons…" Lucy frowned

"Then are _you_ interested in someone?" Mirajane smirked, as she knew Natsu was looking in their direction.

"Me? Uh, well, yes!" _Think of something fast, you idiot!_ "So, uh, you know when Cana told me I would have a fateful encounter? Yeah, I met a guy and we've kept in touch!"

 _What? She told me that he was a traveller and at the time was only staying for a few days! She hasn't mentioned him since!_ Natsu scrunched his brows. _I bet she's lying. I wonder who she's actually interested in._

"Oh cool! But wasn't that a long time ago…?" Mira questioned.

"Oh, uh yeah, but I met him in town a couple days ago…" Lucy lied, hoping Mirajane bought her on-the-spot story. "Oh, hey, look at the time. I should probably get going now, bye!" And with that, Lucy dashed off.

"MIRA!" Natsu stomped over to her, "You're not gonna tell her, right?"

"Why would I do that?" Mira told, "I was just gonna _hint_ that someone is interested in her. I wouldn't tell who though."

"Ok…" Natsu said convinced, "Oi Happy, I just came up with an idea. Let's go!" And with that, Natsu too was gone from the Fairy Tail building.

"Do you think they know that it's quite obvious they're interested in each other?" The female bartender asked the talking cat.

"Nope!" Happy said cheerfully.

"Oi, Happy!" Natsu yelled from outside.

"Aye, sir!" Happy said whilst flying out of the building.

 **Meanwhile…**

"I do wonder if anyone likes me more than a friend… But who?" Lucy explained to Plue, one of her spirits, whilst walking to her condo, "Let's see, there's Natsu, Grey, Elfman, Gajeel…" She lists every male in Fairy Tail, and soon enough, she's sitting by her desk, overthinking things…

 **The next morning…**

"Oi Happy, wake up!" The childish wizard said whilst shaking his Exceed.

"But Natsu, we never wake up this early!" Happy groaned while rubbing his sleepy eyes. "And I'm hungry!"

"That's why there's fish on the table. I already ate." Natsu explained. "Hurry up eating!"

"Aye sir!" Happy exclaimed while running to their kitchen table.

"Happy, fly me to the nearest flower stand!" Natsu said once his pet cat finished eating his fish.

"Aye sir!" Happy agreed and grabbed onto Natsu, "But why flowers?"

Natsu didn't respond, and Happy just kept asking that same question the whole ride, but didn't get an answer.

Once getting to their destination, Natsu had picked out a basket of beautiful flowers, a lovely woven basket, and a small note he had written fancily.

"Happy, what do you think?" Natsu asked, putting the note in the middle of the flower bunch.

"Looks pretty!" Happy cheerfully answered.

"Great! Now can you fly by Lucy's place?" Natsu grinned.

"Oh, so the flowers are for Lucy?" Happy asked teasingly, while Natsu just blushed as he was taken off of the ground.

Once gotten to Lucy's condo, which Happy brought them by Lucy's window, Natsu walked to her front door and set the basket of flowers in front. The exceed followed him confused and said "Aren't we going inside, Natsu?"

"Nope. We're heading off to the guild now." Natsu explained walking off into the direction of the Fairy Tail structure.

 _Why aren't we going to see Lucy? What was in that card? Why leave it at her front door?_ Happy had a million questions going through his mind as he and flame boy walked down to the guild building.


	2. Who Could've Sent This?

"I wonder when we're going on a job again… It's almost time to pay rent…" Lucy told Plue whilst walking towards the door

"Puu-puun!" smiled Plue

Lucy then opened the door, "Huh? What's this?" she questioned as she picked up the basket of flowers and placed it on a table, "Oh look, there's a note!" She then opened the card and read it;

 _Yo, Lucy!_

 _Hope you like the flowers! I gave them to you because it's been a year since we first met! Now for some reason, every time I think of our memories together my heart start beating really fast..._

"Eh?!" Lucy said whilst reading the note over and over again, "WHO SENT THESE?! C'mon Plue, we're going to the guild."

 **Meanwhile...**

"Oh hey Natsu! You're here quite early today." Mirajane smiled as she saw the pink-haired boy and his Exceed entering the guild hall.

"Why are we here this early, Natsu? Can't we go home and sleep?!" Complained Happy, but Natsu just took a seat at the table with Gray, Erza, and Juvia.

"Oi, Natsu," Gray said, but got no response, "OI NATSU!"

Gray, Erza, and Juvia then exchanged looks.

"Natsu, what's on your mind?" Erza questioned, but still no response.

"This idiot. WAKE UP~!" Gray stood up and punched Natsu in the chest.

"Ow. That hurt." Replied Natsu, whilst everyone looked in shock.

"Juvia is wondering why there is no fight between Gray-sama and Natsu." Juvia addressed.

"MIRA!" The blonde came running into the guild hall, "MIRA, MIRA, MIRA!"

"Hey Lucy, what's up?" Replied Mira as she was drying some dishes.

"LOOK AT THIS!" Lucy then gave Mira the note she received with flowers, "Who sent this?! Do you recognize the handwritting?"

"Lucy, what is it? Why rampage in?" Gray asked as he started heading towards the bar.

"YOU CAN'T LOOK!" Lucy then kicked Gray which left him screaming.

"Gray-sama!" Juvia cried and ran towards him.

"Lu-chan, what's the matter?" The solid script mage puzzled as she took a seat next to Lucy.

"Lucy, can we at least see?" Erza asked as Mira put the note on the table surface.

"I honestly don't know, Lucy." Mira explained, "Really everyone met you a year ago."

"Who could this be?" Erza speculated, "Oh by the way, Natsu's acting weird, he isn't talking to anyone. Gray even punched him but all we got was a single sentence out of him."

"Lu-chan, I don't know how to help. This would never be in a book. Plus any guy could say 'yo…'" Levy stated

Lucy groaned, "This is annoying."

"Maybe the person will send more letters. You never know…" Mira stated.

"You're probably right." Lucy sighed

"Natsu, Natsu, what's wrong?" Happy frowned as he plopped himself in front of the fire Dragon Slayer, "Is it about what you gave Lucy?"

Natsu slightly nodded, "Don't tell her, please."

* * *

 **Author's Note**

Hello, my sweet viewers! Hope you're enjoying the story so far, and feel free to leave me some ideas for future chapters. I am aiming to update each week, so look forward to that. Sorry for the short-ish chapter, I figured this was a good spot to end off at, and I might also update later this week to make up for it :D


	3. What Did Natsu Do?

"Natsu," The celestial mage groaned, "When are we going on a job? I don't have enough money for rent yet."

"Er, uh," The Salamander stuttered. "We can go tomorrow morning if you, uh, want. You c-can pick the job right now."

"Are you feeling ok?" Lucy questioned, "You seem kind of off today."

"C'mon Lucy, let's pick a job for tomorrow!" Happy said, helping his best friend out.

"Happy, what's wrong with Natsu?" Lucy worried.

"Oh, he probably just eat something bad. But it's all fine though." Happy lied, "He'll be better by tomorrow."

Lucy then scrunched her eyebrows in confusion, "Uh, ok… But if I were you, I would bring him home after this."

"Oh, don't worry I will!" Happy claimed whilst picking a job request off of the board, "How about this one? It has a pretty good pay too."

"Great! Sounds good." Lucy cheered, "Meet here with Natsu tomorrow morning."

"Ok!" Happy then went over to Natsu, carrying out his lie, "C'mon Natsu, let's get you home so that you can be better by tomorrow!"

And with that, the Salamander and the blue Exceed were out the guild doors.

"I wonder what happened to Natsu today." Lucy fretted as she sat in Natsu's spot with Gray, Juvia, and Erza, "Happy told me that he ate something bad, but I highly doubt that he would get affected by _anything_ bad. Well, besides other elements besides fire..."

"Yeah, Natsu eats basically everything." The ice mage agreed, "How bout you find out tomorrow since you're going on a job with him."

"Plus you're his best friend besides Happy," The redhead explained, "If anyone can get it out of him, it's you."

"Juvia thinks so too!" The water mage encouraged.

"Thanks guys!" Lucy smiled, "But seriously, what do you think is up with him."

All the members at the table look at each other and shrugged.

"Natsu has never been like this. EVER." Gray said, "Except when he's on a vehicle."

"It's true." Erza mentioned, "And we've known him the longest."

"Then he might've done something he's never done before." Juvia thought, "But what?"

Gray and Erza then looked at each other and smirked whilst Juvia and Lucy just looked at the pair with a confused look. Gray noticed and whispered it into Juvia's ear, which resulted in a shocked look.

"WHAT?!" Lucy cried, "What do you think he did?"

"Oh trust me, it's going to be better for all of us if we didn't tell you." Erza smirked.

"Hmph!" Lucy shot, "Fine. I'll find out myself soon enough." And with that, Lucy summoned Plue to rant, whilst walking out of the guild.

"Do you really think Natsu would do that?!" Juvia questioned.

"It's sure a possibility," Gray leaned back into the bench, "But all we need to do now is wait."

"I have an idea!" Erza revealed, "Why don't we follow them on their job?"  
Gray and Juvia nodded in agreement, which then lead the three of them planning out their next day.

 **Meanwhile...**

"What on earthland could Natsu have done?!" Lucy complained, "I wish they told me, humph!"

"Pu-puun!" The dog celestial spirit jumped whilst his owner opened her apartment door. Lucy looked around cautiously for her friends' intrusion, but found her apartment quiet and empty.

"Huh," Lucy sat down on her bed, "I really thought those two would be over here."

Plue then started to dance, attempting to cheer up his key owner, but Lucy's expression didn't really change.

"This is so annoying~!" Lucy groaned and she leaned back on her bed.

* * *

 **Author's Note**

Hello! I am back! Sorry for my break, I had some stuff come up... But yeah! Hope you guys like this chapter. I'm going to try and update faster, so wish me luck! Feel free to give me some ideas for future story chapters just in case I get stuck! :)


	4. The Train Ride

"Morning!" Lucy greeted the guild hall as she walked over to her partners, "Natsu, ready to leave soon?"

Natsu sprung, "Eh? O-oh y-yeah. We can leave."

"Are you feeling better?" Lucy crooked her head, "You seem worse than yesterday."

"He's fine," Happy stated.

"Yep!" Natsu agreed, "I'm great!"  
"O-ok" Lucy said confused, "Let's go then… Bye guys!"

And the celestial mage, fire dragon slayer, and the blue Exceed were out the guild doors.

"Let's go!" Erza commanded a few minutes later, "Where's Juvia?"

"Oh, she told me that she had something come up," Gray explained, "But she's going to be here later, so we can tell her then"

"Huh, who would've thought that she would miss a day without _Gray-sama_!" Erza imitated, "But it's weird,"

"Ok, first off," Gray said, "That was a horrible impression. Second, it is weird."

"Where are you two off?" Mira questioned from behind the bar, watching the pair walk out the guild.

"We are spying on Natsu and Lucy," Gray explained.

"Yep," Erza added, "We're going to find out if Natsu sent Lucy that letter."

"Ah," Mira purred, "Tell me what you find out when you get back. I'm curious myself."

"K," Erza agreed, "We better go now, we might lose them."

"They're going to the train station." Gray corrected, "We will now lose them."

And with that, the pair went out the door."

 **A few hours later**

"I feel sick~" Natsu groaned as he lay on the train seat.

"You really need to overcome your motion sickness soon enough, you know," Lucy stated, as this happened every time Natsu rode on any transportation, except Happy.

 _Why am I on a mission with Lucy?_ Natsu grunted to himself, thinking back to earlier that morning, _I'm going to mess this up with Lucy! She already noticed that I'm acting weird._

"It's about an hour left," Lucy sighed, looking out the window, "You're going to be fine."

To the opposite side of their window as Erza and Gray in disguises. Erza in a Mato costume, the mascot of the Grand Magic Games, and Gray as a scientist with a hat and a mustache.

Happy, who was sitting beside Lucy, was looking at the pair with his head crooked. _Have I seen them before?_ The male cat questioned himself.

"Lushi~" Natsu complained, "Help me~"

"How on Earthland am I supposed to help you?!" Lucy spat out.

"Just do something~" Natsu grunted, as the train went over a small bump, "Argh~"

"Then…" Lucy lead on, "Try thinking about something that'll distract you from the train ride, or try going to sleep."

"O-ok…" Natsu replied. The Dragon Slayer then found himself staring at Lucy whilst she was looking out the window. _What am I doing?!_ He thought, _If Lucy looks at me she-_ Natsu quickly looked away as Lucy was turning her head, and felt heat rising toward his face.

"How would've thought Natsu would be the first one to realize his feelings toward Lucy" Erza whispered toward her spy partner, getting a nod in response.

Happy was still staring at the pair across from their seat booth and decided to ask them if they'd met before, so he stood up and walked over to them. Luckily Lucy was still staring out the window.

"I've seen you guys before," Happy explained to the disguised pair, "But who are you?"

Erza and Gray looked down as they heard Happy's voice, then glanced at the other two mages, and decided to let Happy know it was them. They both slightly took of their hats for a few seconds.

"It's us, Happy." Gray told the confused cat, making sure Natsu and Lucy didn't hear him.

"We're spying on Lucy and Natsu." Erza added, "We'll tell you the reason once we get back to the guild."

"Happy!" Lucy shrieked, hurrying to get the cat away from the unknown pair, "I'm so sorry. He doesn't usually do this."

"No, it's fine." Gray said in a low tone, trying to disguise his voice.

"What do you think you were doing?!" The blonde scolded.

"I just told them a joke," Happy lied, knowing the pair would kill him if he would say anything about them spying, "They looked bored, I was bored, and I kept calling you but you kept looking out the window."

"Oh," Lucy said, convinced, and gave the cat a hug, "Sorry Happy."

* * *

 **Author's Note**

Hello for the second time this week! I want to make up for the 3 weeks I didn't update, and I might be busy soon, so I didn't want you guys waiting again.


End file.
